Faye's Story
by iwantmycupcake
Summary: I'm going to combine the arenas, and write from Faye's POV. Thanks for the many people who contributed! R&R even though I doubt not many ppl are... oh well *wink wink* anywhoo, read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ever wanted to make YOUR hunger games? Well, this is your chance!**

Just leave review and copy and paste and fill this out:

What the place looks like:

What the Gamemakers do to entertain people:

How tributes can survive:

Tricks of the place (ex. poisonous berries that look edible):

Number of year:

Additional Details:

I may write different stories depending on how many I get, so there's still a chance that your place may be picked!

**Click for the next chapter if you want to make you own character!**


	2. Chapter 2

I will make up the characters if no one wants to help come up with some. If you want your character to be inside, fill this out:

Name:

Gender:

District:

Personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Outfit for Interview:

Interview Vibe:

Outfit for Chariot:

Anything else? (like background):

*By the way, you don't have to fill out everything! If you are unsure about for ex. the outfit for interview, just leave it blank and I'll fill it in. It just needs to be a general idea lol!!

So excited!!!! PM me or leave a review if you have any questions! ;)

Happy Hunger Games!


	3. Reaping Day

Faye yawned as she got up from bed. She sighed, it would be a perfect day, if only it wasn't the reaping. There was a huge chance that she would be picked as she had taken tessarae for poor Evelyn who had to take care of her. There wasn't much to do except wait for the 24 names that would be called. She hoped that her name would not be one of them especially since District 6 never had many winners.

She looked into the mirror in the bathroom. She saw a reflection of a brown haired 14 year old girl with hazel eyes and a pretty smile.

"Breakfast!" Evelyn cried from downstairs. Faye had lived with Evelyn, a 56 year old woman who had been taking care of her for as long as she could remember. She never really knew her parents except that she had her mother's looks and her father's personalities. Evelyn had only gotten as far to sharing that much when all of a sudden she would say that she would have to go the bathroom.

Faye reached out to touch the mirror. The girl in front of her copied. She remembered how she was going outside when she heard Evelyn quietly sobbing in the bathroom.

"Faye!" Evelyn called from downstairs again. Faye pulled herself together and headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning." Faye said biting her lip. She could feel the tension and awkwardness hanging in the air.

"Here," Evelyn said nudging a plate with a warm slice of pie she had just made.

"Thanks." Faye said cupping her chin in her left hand and poking around with her pie with a fork.

"Aww," Evelyn sighed pulling Faye into a hug, "It's okay, it's not like you'll be getting picked."

"Yeah," Faye muttered, "but it still means that today, 24 families will be mourning."

She stood up suddenly angry. "Why does the Capital do this to us? I hate President Snow! He ruins our lives! Why is it that they have complete control over us? It's like were puppets on a string. They are in charge of us, like we're some kind of object!" Faye burst into tears sobbing from her outburst. Evelyn took Faye into an embrace and rocked her back and forth on her lap.

"Now, now," Evelyn soothed, "we better get on our way to the Reaping."

Faye reluctantly let go of Evelyn's hand as she walked over to the 14 year old section. She looked behind her with every step as if Evelyn would disappear any second. She watched as Evelyn blended into the crowd.

"Hey," someone said behind her. She turned around and found Lana and Mauve.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Faye tried to be upbeat and excited.

"And may the odds ever be in your favor!" replied Mauve, setting them off into fits of giggles. A bunch of people nearby had started staring at them.

"Worried?" Syre asked. Faye rolled her eyes as Syre touched his messy mop of hair obviously nervous.

"Yes," Faye admitted.

"Everyone is." He stated, gesturing.

"Doesn't seem like it though." Faye looked around at the many people who were jumping around and goofing off.

"They're just pretending like nothing is going to happen. They want to hope and pretend that if everything is okay, everything will be." Syer took in a breath. Faye could see his sea green eyes start to stare off into the distance as if he was thinking about something.

"Good luck." Syre said suddenly and hurried back into the mass of 14 year olds. Faye remembered that they used to be best of friends until Syre's mother died. Then, it seemed like Syre forgot about the rest of the world. Most everyone had lost touch with him and he slowly became invisible. Her thoughts were interrupted by a awful squeak.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She saw a lady with a neon pink wig – she could tell it was a wig since it was bit lopsided—jumping up and down giddy with energy. Faye wanted to punch her, for being so oblivious that 23 people would have to die.

"And may the odds ever be in your favor!" The lady didn't exactly leave the center stage, as if she liked the spotlight, as the mayor began his speech about the Hunger Games and droned on and on and on. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the reaping began.

"Ladies first!" Neon Wig Person chirped. Her hand swirled around the jar containing thousands of scrawled names.

"The girl tribute of District 6 is…" Neon Pink Person fumbled and finally grasped a creased slip of paper. You could hear a sharp intake of breath from the crowd.

"Faye Swanze!" I could feel the eyes starting to stare at me.

People created a passageway for me to walk through. I stared at the sky in a daze as if I would suddenly wake up from this terrible nightmare. I could feel my eyes well up and start to burn as I began furiously blinking. Now people would think I had problems with my eyes too. I walked up to the stage as slowly as I could.

"Volunteers?" Neon Pink Person squeaked. I didn't expect any and I was right. I could see Evelyn fainting to the ground and a bunch of people nearby helping her to her feet. I couldn't look anymore.

My eyes trailed to Syre where he stood staring back into my eyes. A few of the popular kids in my grade were silent as if their memories of taunting and teasing me had come back. I wondered if they were sorry for me. Syre held up his three middle fingers to his lips and raised them to me. Soon, everyone began giving me the sign of respect. I hoped they really meant it.

"And the boy tribute of this year is Syre Rylan!" A mutter of shock went throughout the people. They knew we were good friends before. At that moment, my mind began to go blank—for once—I mused. Then, I began to fall.


	4. Mr Shiny Bald Head

**A/N sorry I noticed I switched from writing it with "Faye" to "I" from now on, I guess I'll be writing from the perspective of Faye **** Thanks to Calypso3266 and Evilhunterperson (thts a nice name btw o_O) lol you guys rock haha To finish or not to finish, that is the question?**

I play with my fingers as I wait for Evelyn to come rushing in. Sure enough, she does, pushing aside a Peacekeeper too. I give her a huge hug.

"Faye," she gasps, "I love you, come back home."

"I'll try." I promise.

"Listen," Evelyn says handing me a small trinket, "wear this in the arena. It was your mother's. She wanted you to have it."

I open it up and find a silver necklace with a sapphire in the middle.

"It's beautiful." I am astounded. How did my mother afford such a thing?

"I'm so sorry I never got to tell you about your parents." Evelyn apologizes.

"It's fine." I say biting my lip.

"Read it later." Evelyn hands me a small envelope to me secretly. The Peacekeeper drags her out. I stare at her watery blue eyes, gray hair, and wrinkled up face memorizing her as if I'll never see her again.

I'm surprised when Lacey walks in next. I don't know her that well and she was one of the many who would tease me.

"I'm sorry." She bursts out. Her lip trembles and she takes a deep breath. "I feel horrible. You're such a good person, why were you chosen?"

I ask myself the same question just about every second now.

"Anyways," Lacey fingers the lacy hem of her dress.

"It's okay," I speak up, "I forgive you."

Lacey looks stunned then gives me a smile. "I'll be cheering you on Faye. Good luck." She gives me a wave and exits.

I wonder who my third visitor will be. It turns out it's the candy man.

"For you." He hands me a bag of candy and sits next to me. "I knew your father. He was a good man, always there for others. " He says.

I nod, defeated and not feeling like talking.

The candy man slouches and sighs. "Well, guess I better go." He leaves and gives me a wave.

I sit there in awe. The candy man was my dad's friend! _Ugh_ I sigh, _I should've at least asked for a discount when I got candy when I was younger…_

The only and sole winner Kendall Sedon of District 6, our supposed mentor, snores. His bald head gleams in the sunlight radiating in through the large glass windows. I can't help myself. I punch his fat belly like a pillow and yell at him.

"Don't treat us like we're already dead!"

Syre stands up to defend me.

"Eh?" Kendall wakes up and smile slowly spreads. "What do you know, a pair from District 6 that might have a chance this year."

I know what he means. Each and every year District 6 is out the first few days or so.

"So, what are you two good at?"

"Umm," I think, "I do well with the bow and arrow, I can run really fast from being on the school's team and can run a pretty good distance before getting tired. I'm not the best, but I can still swim and throw knives pretty good and I have fast reflexes."

I trail off and Kendall nods his shiny head in approval.

"You?" He asks Syre.

"I can learn how to do anything if I pay attention. I can hunt and I guess my best bet would be a knife."

Kendall nods again. "In the training center, I want Syre to go and watch the others handling the bow and arrow and learn how to use a sword. Observe, but don't do anything. Faye, make sure you go to some of the stations and learn something new. Don't show off anything you can do."

I mentally make note to go to the edible plants section. Secretly I am also planning to watch the Careers


	5. Training Center

We head into the training center. I walk to the knot-tying center. The man there looks pleased that someone has actually come. I learn how to tie some tricky knots that I think may be useful, especially one that can send a person or animal hanging by its foot in a tree.

Then, I decide to go to the camouflage station where you can mix mud and such to make yourself become camouflaged. I swirl some berry juice with mud with a bit of green until it looks like my arm is part of the ground. It sort of reminds me of frosting a cake, only you can't sneak a taste.

I glance around at the other tributes. There's obviously the one group of Careers with their bulging muscles and skillful hands. The Capital obviously pretends to not notice that District 1, 2, and 4 train.

I watch as a tall slim girl with long black hair shoots arrows at a target from over 100 feet away, never missing once. She manages to hit the bull's eye with her 50 arrows, some lodging onto other arrows. I see how she handles the bow and where she places her fingers and how she stares at the target aiming the arrow at it.

For a while I just watch others until I feel like I know how to do the same thing. When they catch me staring I just stick out my tongue and smile.

At night when I'm in bed, I practice stringing the bow and shooting the arrows where I spent the longest time watching. I try jabbing my opponent with a sword. I keep in mind the many edible berries and the plants. I can't wait to show the judges what I have learned.

**Sorry for the short chapter, promise to update more!!! I had to split this with the chapter before :P**


	6. FAIL

**I'm confused lol! Help Please! Do you write in past tense or present? Sorry I'm really bad at this stuff! if you can help answer, I'll name a character after you! =) I wrote this chapter in present tense, but the next two are in past… so please help!!!!!**

I bit my fingernails nervously as Syre was called in to show the judges of his skill. He walked out and my name was called. He smiled his trademark reassuring smile as I went. "Good luck," he whispered touching my hair.

I stared at the judges. A door opened and an Avox with bright red hair brought in platters of food. Their attention is soon turned to a huge cake decorated with small flowers and coconut strips.

At least one elderly woman is still looking at me. She reminds me of Evelyn. I turn around so she couldn't see my tears and grabbed a bow. I walk farther back, about 75 feet away and get ready to shoot. I remember how the girl handled the bow and arrow and replay her every move.

In what seems like slow motion, I send arrow after arrow into the air and onto the bull's eye. I never felt this way before. I feel like it's a part of me, as if I was born for this. I glance back at the table, the woman is still the only watching me. I take a spear and grab a few different pieces of bread, each relating to a different district right under the judges' noses.

I toss them up one by one as fast as I can and pierce each of them right through the middle. I take the bread covered shish kabob sword and throw it right into the wall, whizzing by a judge's head.

I stomp out the door, leaving the judges to ponder what has happened.

For the rest of the afternoon I'm too angry to talk and to unclench my fists. I spend the rest of my time in the garden on top of the building watching the flowers sway and listening to the wind chimes sing in the wind.

I stand by the side waiting for the scores. "It's fine." Kendall assures me, "Remember Johanna Mason? She got a 3, yet she still won."

"Yeah, well so what?" I growl, "That's not my plan."

"Whatever." He says. We wait for the scores to be announced.

"And…" Caesar says slowly, "Faye Swanze with an astonishing 11!" I cock my head to the side waiting for him to correct himself or to say that he screwed up but it never comes.

"Great job!" Syre says breaking the silence. "You got a higher score than my 8!"

**im sorry :P I know im not the best writer. Im new to fanfiction and I hope to become a better writer by submitting stories lol. I have the next 2 chapters so Please R&R **** and I might put them up :D**


	7. Interview Preparation

"Charming?" Kendall says rubbing his beard. I put on a big smile. "Nope." Kendall shakes his head. We try humble, beautiful, innocent, determined, but settle for fiery. "Off to Swoozie." He says.

Along the way, I meet Syre. "Painful." He says rubbing his back.

"Sit." Swoozie says with her purple wig. I sit

"Straight back!" She screams, "Shoulders down! Legs together! Head up! Watch your posture!"

We work on my smile afterwards. "Not that big!" she commands, "Smaller, a little less scarier, not that small! Try making your mouth into an upside down D.

Then, after a few painful falls and lurches, I manage to walk with high heels. Thank god, I have good balance.

**I'm skipping the interview part since I'm really busy. This was a super short chapter, I'm too tired :P I'll make it up tomorrow. With the beginning of the Hunger Games. Or I might write the interviews,…. Depends on how many reviews I get *hint hint wink wink* or I might just kill her off in the very beginning……**


End file.
